


教师节快乐，darling

by ChelseaMo



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Summary: 大学学生路西法/大学教授康，公开场合，口，年下，重度ooc祝你们食用愉快！！！！！
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/John Constantine
Kudos: 11





	教师节快乐，darling

他躲在阶梯教室后排靠窗的位置下面，这间教室有点老旧了，木板在梅雨季散发着淡淡的霉味，踩上去吱呀响，好在还是有空调的，表面泛黄的机器运作的时候会发出隆隆的声响，就像有人往云里面拍了几吨炮竹，再在几千米以外的地面上引爆一样令人担忧  
Lucifer的指尖拂过那些脏金色的发梢，引得年长的那位轻轻颤抖，嘀咕着捧住他的脸主动加深了这个吻，Lucifer尝到了烟草的味道，他总是尝到烟草的味道，浓重的，独特的，带着John口腔的温度和湿润，还有一些轻微的喘息。John缩了回去，他今天穿着一件白色的衬衫，歪歪扭扭打着领带，黄色的风衣放在Lucifer的旁边，堆的高高的好遮住Lucifer腰部以下的部分，这是一节自习课，没几个学生愿意浪费派对的时间呆在这里，而剩下的大部分都属于被排挤的另类，当然了，Lucifer本来也属于站在酒吧中的一员，直到现在——

他的老师正跪在他的两腿之间帮他口交  
从Lucifer的角度能看到John藏在金发下的眼睛，蓝色的眼眸微微下垂，一副黑框眼睛架在他的鼻梁上，镜片有些糊了，让那片微弱的蓝光藏在迷雾下面泛着水光，看不真切，而那双刀削般的薄唇正含着他的阴茎，一点一点向里吞。John一只手扶着Lucifer的大腿，另一只撑在地上，他胸前的纽扣被扯开了，露出里面泛红的肌肤和精致的锁骨，一些吻痕藏在暗处若隐若现，他的舌贴着Lucifer的性器，粗糙地舌苔舔过龟头，舌尖在冠状沟上打转，又去挑逗马眼，将那里分泌出的粘液抹在龟头上，接着他抬起头，唇还停留在翘起的老二上轻吮，青年伸手帮他把眼睛扶好，无声地做了个口型勾起了唇角  
［Blow me］  
男人喉中发出了几声愉悦的笑音  
John低头含住了Lucifer的阴茎，一开始只是一个头部，他恶意的用犬牙轻咬了几下，引得Lucifer倒吸了一口气一瞬间捏断了手中的铅笔，这引起了不小的响动，班里剩余的人回头看着他，讲台上的老头子也朝这里投来疑惑地目光，Lucifer只好摆出了一个完美的笑容冲他们摆了摆手  
哦该死，他发誓他听到John笑了  
Lucifer不满的伸手按在John的后脑勺上将他的脑袋向下按，龟头挤进了John的咽喉将带笑的震音阻隔在了里面，John皱着眉，小幅度的挣扎着发着呜咽，他抬手挥开了Lucifer的手，警告意味的用牙齿抵在Lucifer的柱身上微微使力，殊不知他的动作配上涨红了的脸实在是……太刺激了，Lucifer做了个深呼吸，撕了一张稿纸在上面用漂亮的花体字快速地写下一行放在男人面前  
［你才舍不得咬下去呢，dear，你喜欢它］  
John从鼻子里哼出一个气音，口腔包裹着青年的阴茎一点一点向内，Lucifer能看到微陷的脸庞，短浅的胡渣覆在上面，Lucifer喜欢它们的手感，刺刺的，带着恰到好处的瘙痒挠过他的手心，就像John Constantine这个人一样，总是用燃烧的烟头在他的心上放一把火，再在烧到自己之前恰到好处的收回手，就比如现在，带着汗珠的鼻尖埋入他的耻毛，炙热的吐息喷在上面带着黏腻的气味，Lucifer的粗大将John的嘴巴撑到了最大，他必须小心翼翼的收起牙齿，舌头垫在底下一动也不能动，John条件反射地收缩着喉头，生理性的干呕感被他连同呼吸一起憋在了气管里，几秒钟之后他退了出来，喘着粗气嘴巴半张着，舌尖探出口腔，上面还带着一缕银丝与Lucifer的龟头相连，接着又是一个深喉  
John伸手握住了他的性器，常年握笔以及摆弄器具造就的老茧蹭过Lucifer的阴茎引起一阵战栗，那东西弹了弹，就那么在John手中又涨大了一分，John顺着龟头吻下去，唇贴着盘踞在柱身上的青筋仅仅只是舌尖探出口腔描摹着轮廓，不时地含住一点，用两片唇瓣捕获了轻吮，他将脸埋进了Lucifer的两腿之间，口鼻埋藏在耻毛里，用舌头舔弄着阴茎和囊袋的交界处，又将鼻息喷在会阴上再舔过去，同时手上极富技巧性的撸动着Lucifer的阴茎，当John咬上他的阴囊时，Lucifer手中的一个e来了一个华丽的结尾，它的末端斜冲着右上，笔直的飞出了纸面  
［你当了别人多久的婊子才会这些的，Johnny？］

John猛地在Lucifer的大腿根咬了一口，力道不会太重以至于叫出来，也不会太轻以至于留不下一个印记，接着他开始专心舔弄起眼前的肉棒，将它用粘液完完全全包裹起来，从上到下，再含进去，一寸一寸地向内直至深喉，掌心握着Lucifer的囊袋揉捏着，指尖划过会阴，又在每一次仰头的眼神交接时覆上暴露在空气中的部分撸动，Lucifer低喘着，瞳孔放大无法将视线从胯下的景致上移开，他的五指陷进了John脏金色的杂毛里用力将它们抓揉的更乱，不时用力将它的脑袋按下去，深一点，再深一点让那温暖湿润的触感完完全全包裹着自己的硬挺，这跟紧致后穴带来的感触不同，但同样令Lucifer爱不释手  
下课铃响的时候，谁都没有听见，Lucifer的老二完完全全埋在John的嘴里，龟头探进了喉咙将那里撑大，John的眼睛蒙着水雾微微眯起，窒息感伴随着干呕的欲望慢慢攀升，他的身子轻颤着，小幅度摆动着脑袋来压榨Lucifer阴茎中剩下的精液，他做的那么理所当然，Lucifer按在他后脑勺上的手甚至都没有用力。直到这一波射完，John才缓慢地，近乎是不舍得将Lucifer的性器吐出来，他的脖子伸长了，喉结滚动了一下将那些散发着腥味的液体吞进去，接着他凑过去，用舌尖将半勃的阴茎周围残留下来的精液一点一点舔进口中，Lucifer就那么看着他，像在看一只贪吃的猫一样伸出粉嫩的软舌舔舐着食物，随后他将John拉起来，吻上男人潮红的脸与他交换了一个深吻，教室里早就空无一人了，John跨坐在青年的腿上，用胯部蹭着他的阴茎直到那里重新变得坚硬，他咧了咧嘴，顺着Lucifer脸上短浅的胡渣吻上他的耳垂，任由Lucifer的手握上自己的臀部，沙哑的嗓音还带着喘，断断续续的散发着麝香的味道  
“我想想…我们什么时候第一次滚上床的？”


End file.
